thearrivalearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Davenport
Ethan Davenport is a current gen character. His faceclaim is Nate Buzolic. Biography Personal information Ethan Davenport was born in Los Angeles, California. He is the youngest son, and second oldest child of Richard and Stella Davenport. He has an older brother, Xavier, and two younger sisters, Estelle and India. He is in a romantic relationship with Gloria Hamilton. He has two daughters with her, Davina and Dodie. During the current gen time period, he is an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and is a member of the Anti-WIN Joint Task Force. Growing up Growing up was hard for Ethan. Richard Davenport isn't exactly the best father figure. He was never really physically abusive, but very much so emotionally and mentally abusive. Eventually, when Ethan was a teenager, he developed a drug habit. When Xavier discovered this years later, he attempted to help Ethan get clean. But Ethan rebuffed his brother's efforts for a long time. During this period, Ethan fell into a deep, dark depression. So much so that he purposefully overdosed and tried to kill himself. Gloria and having kids Not long after that happened, Ethan met Gloria Hamilton. They had a connection, and ended up engaging in a sexual relationship with no emotional or romantic ties, at least at first for him. She ended up getting pregnant with their first child, Davina. Knowing that Ethan was an addict and still wasn't entirely clean, Gloria gave him an ultimatum. He either had to get clean or she wasn't going to allow him to be a part of their daughter's life. So Ethan went to his older brother to put in his first real attempt at staying clean. It was a difficult process. During a dark period, Ethan overdosed again, but it was accidental. Eventually though, he got clean so that he could try and be a good dad for Davina. This led to a real romantic relationship developing between Ethan and Gloria. A few years after Davina's birth, they had a second daughter, Dodie. Eve and WIN During the time Ethan was getting clean, Ethan began a close friendship with his neighbor, Eve Hudnall. This friendship lasted beyond his recovery and Davina's birth. One night, WIN used this friendship against Ethan and kidnapped Eve after attempting to kill him by poisoning him. Later in the hospital, the others told Ethan that his father, Richard, was behind it, as well as his cousin Clara's kidnapping and his teammate Andy Hernandez's attempted murder. Relationships * August Echols - Nephew * Beckett Davenport - Nephew * Davina Davenport - Daughter * Dodie Davenport - Daughter * Emilio Davenport Rivera - Brother in-law * Estelle Davenport - Sister * Gloria Hamilton - Partner * India Echols - Sister * Kaspian Hamilton - Nephew * Keaton Hamilton - Niece * Maxwell Hamilton - Brother in-law * Nadia Young - Ex-sister in-law * Richard Davenport - Father * Robert Echols - Brother in-law * Roman Davenport - Nephew * Stella Davenport - Mother * Xavier Davenport Rivera - Brother Category:Current Gen Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation Category:Anti-WIN Joint Task Force